My Happy Ending
by nathansgirl
Summary: Nathan and Haley meet for one reason and one reason only Lucas. Nathan hates him, he is Haley's best friend. Can Nathan and Haley deny their attraction and remain acquantants? Or will they give in to temptation and shock there friends with a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and any characters that you don't recognize**

_A/N Hey guys, this is my first story so please review because that would be fantastic!_

The sun was shining and the flowers were in bloom as Lucas Scott and Haley James walked to their school, Tree Hill High.

"Luke, don't you ever get sick of it just being you Skills, Fergie, Junk, Mouth and Jimmy at the River court?" Haley asked.

"No, why would I?" He asked.

"Because you have so much potential that you should join the Ravens and actually do something with your talent." Haley replied simply.

Two days ago, Tree Hill High schools basketball coach Whitey Durham asked Lucas to join the team. Flat out Lucas said no without giving a reason. Haley knew the reason why though.

"It's because Nathan and Dan are strongly connected to the team isn't it? The reason you won't play I mean. Nathan and Dan are the main points of the team, although Dan doesn't play any more." Haley guessed, speaking gently to Lucas.

"Haley, it isn't the fact that they have something to do with the team, it's the fact that my talent comes from Dan. I feel that if I was to join the team then he has a piece of me. I don't want him to have anything from me, except maybe the finger." Lucas laughed at the last part.

Haley sighed, "Luke they wouldn't have anything from you unless you gave them something. Luke, don't let them take your talent. You are the bigger person, don't let them stop you from playing your best and being recognized for it."

Lucas looked over at Haley, grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What would I do without you Haley?"

Together they walked into school, and as they passed the gym entrance Haley nudged Lucas.

"Go and talk to Coach Durham. I will see you in Lit class." Haley said and nudged him more forcefully.

"Ok ok!" Luke laughed and held up his hands in defeat, "I'm going, I'm going."

With a smile on her face Haley set off down the corridor and towards her locker.

Lucas knocked on the door that read Coach Durham.

"Come in," called out an older voice.

Lucas opened the door, slipped inside, shut the door and turned around.

"Hey, Coach." He said still a little unsure of himself.

"Well well, Lucas Scott. What can I do for you?" Coach Durham chuckled slightly of the skinny blonde in front of him.

"Actually Coach I have been thinking about the offer you made me last week. I, uh, kinda changed my mind. I would like to join the Ravens." The last few words stumbled out of his mouth.

Whitey looked Lucas up and down, and scratched his head.

"You know that once you join there is no going back."

"Yeah, I know. I am ready for this Coach. You won't regret it." Lucas said, still a little unsure of what was coming out of his mouth.

"Well if you sure. I better be seing you this afternoon at practice then. Now go get outta here. I have to devise some plays for us to work on." Whitey sat back down at his desk and began writing.

Lucas knew that he didn't need to say anything else. The Coach had accepted him into the team. He quietly turned around and walked out of the office.

"Oh Camilla, he is going to be fine." Whitey spoke the framed black and white picture of his wife on his desk, "Just fine."

The last bell of the day rang and the halls soon became swamped with teenagers trying to get their stuff from their lockers and leave. Haley walked to her locker only to find Lucas leaning against it smiling.

"Are you reading for your first ever training session?" she asked smiling back at him.

He moved so she could open her locker and retrieve her stuff.

"No, and I never will be. But I just have to get over my nerves and open that door."

"Wow, who knew? Lucas Scott afraid of opening a gym door!! Oh what has the world come to?" Haley teased him, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Haha very funny Haley. Anyways I have to get going. I will call you later ok?" he said preparing to leave for the gym.

"Yeah talk to you later Luke!" Haley waved as he walked away. 'Please please please let him be ok! Please!' she thought to herself.

_A/N: So that was the first chapter! Please review I would really appreciate it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the plot and any characters that you don't recognize. **

_A/N: Thanks so much for everyone's reviews they really get me motivated! Please keep reviewing!_

Lucas walked into the gym and paused. Nathan and Dan were standing near the hoop talking. Well, to Lucas it looked more like Dan picking Nathan apart and over exaggerating his weakness – not bending his knees enough when he shoots. The gym door opened again and slammed closed. Tim and a bunch of the guys walked in and straight past Lucas without a look or saying anything. They headed over to the bleachers and sat down waiting for Whitey. They didn't have to wait long.

_Phweet!_ The sound of a whistle echoed inside the gym. Whitey was making his way to the bleachers. Nathan and Dan stopped shooting and Nathan joined the rest of the team on the bleachers. It was only then when Nathan noticed Lucas, still standing at the door.

"What? Are you lost or something?" He arrogantly yelled to Lucas.

Lucas said nothing and just looked from Nathan to Whitey.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb? I said are you lost?" Nathan called out again, causing a few laughs from his team.

Lucas turned on his heel and marched out the gym, slamming the door on his way. Nathan and the rest of the team laughed.

"You really showed him dawg!" Tim said.

Whitey scowled at the team. He looked up when he heard the door open again. Lucas walked back inside and over to the bleachers. He walked straight up to Nathan and stood face to face with him.

"No! I am not lost thank you, _teammate_," he spat out, still staring defiantly into Nathans eyes.

Nathan looked away towards Whitey's direction.

"Nathan, meet your fellow team member Lucas Scott. I think you know each other." Whitey said.

"What the hell is this Whitey? Why the hell is he joining my team? I don't remember you asking me about this!" Nathan said angrily.

"Well for starters Nathan it isn't your team and two I can put whoever the hell I damn well like on it! So get over it and start your suicides!" Whitey barked.

The team jumped up and began running laps. Nathan still stood there. He was fuming. They were going to pay. Lucas was going to pay. 'Wait till Dad here's about this' he thought.

"Nathan suicides! NOW!" Whitey growled. Nathan began his running.

Whitey looked back over at Lucas, "You're part of the team so that means you run suicides too!"

Lucas put his bag down and began running to the other side of the gym and back again, over and over again until he heard Whitey blow the whistle. The team was giving him threatening looks. 'Man this is going to be tough' he thought, grimacing.

Haley looked over at her clock. 8:33pm, it read. She then looked at her phone, wondering why Lucas hadn't called her yet. Right on cue, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, picking it up.

"Hey Haley, it's just me. Whatcha up to?" Lucas was on the other end.

"Hey Luke, just homework. I'm dying to hear how your first practice went!"

"Well it was intense. And I'm not talking about the drills Whitey had us practicing! I got the cold shoulder from the whole team for the duration of practice."

"Aww Luke I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through that. Maybe tomorrow will be different." Haley tried to think optimistically.

"Yeah well I highly doubt that. Nathan has the team wrapped around his stupid fat finger and they will do anything that he wants them too. Especially Tim. Tim is like his little watch dog."

Haley laughed, "Give him time Luke. He will come around. He will have to if you are going to play together."

"Haley, I am telling you. No matter what, Nathan will not accept me as a team member. Listen, I am really tired Haley. I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course Luke, night," Haley said.

"Night." The phone disconnected.

Haley sighed and hung up. Nathan will come round, she reasoned. Looking back at her homework spread out on her bed, she grabbed her pencil and began working her algebraic equations.

Lucas stood in front of his locker trying to find his book. He heard some voices yelling down the hall. Looking up he saw that it was Nathan. Nathan and his girlfriend were having an argument.

"Look Peyton I did come over to spend time with you!" Nathan said irritably.

"Yeah you came by Nathan, you and half the team! What do you need an audience to watch you greet your girlfriend by her locker? Well I hope your stupid audience can witness this: Nathan we are over!" Peyton cried angrily, slamming her locker closed. She stalked off down the hall towards Lucas. "What are you looking at?" she huffed at Lucas.

Lucas just watched her walk away from him and down the hall. Turning around he caught sight of Nathans face. He couldn't help but laugh. His face was shocked and annoyed that _she_ dumped him; not the other way around. Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Haley.

"You just missed seeing Nathan knocked off his high horse by Peyton Sawyer." Luke laughed again.

"No, I saw it from down the hall. It isn't that funny Lucas. I'm sure being publicly dumped is really humiliating. Nobody deserves that, no matter who they are." Haley said.

"Haley what are you going on about? You and I both know that Nathan deserved that! Why are you disputing this?" Lucas said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Luke, I just don't think that anyone deserves something like that. You don't know anything about the relationship Nathan and Peyton had." Haley stood up for herself.

"I can't believe you are taking his side Haley! I thought I was your best friend!"

"Luke there is no sides! And I am your best friend!" Haley cried.

"Whatever Haley." Lucas growled before walking away.

"Luke!" Haley called out to his retreating figure, "Grrr!" she slammed her hand against the lockers.

Little did she know that Nathan had watched the whole argument from his spot down the hallway.

_A/N: Well that was chapter 2! What did you guys think? Please Review!_


End file.
